


Gaaras One Love

by oOButterCupOo



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Also already dead main character, F/M, Gaara Needs a Hug (Naruto), I hate tags, Lemon, Soulmate AU, and it was in a different language, couldnt find the original, enjoy?, soulmate, soulmates find each other with inner songs, this a rewrite of something I did when I was twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOButterCupOo/pseuds/oOButterCupOo
Summary: I don't want to spoiler anything, but it's basically something I made when I was twelve, but I rewrote it, because I couldn't find the original.It's a Soulmate AU, I'd say, where Gaara finds his soulmate at 14. It's just a one shot, but I'll consider writing a longer version if this is received well😉(I also don't have a beta, and English isn't my first language, so sorry for any errors)
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Gaaras One Love

He was walking down a sidewalk in his precious village, the warm desert wind blowing through his blood red hair, moving it the slightest bit. Every corner, every sight, every scent…. They took him back to a happier time, before the war, when she was still there, walking at his side.

They were young, it's true, but it is also true that they were meant to be. Soulmates. A song at the back of your mind, slowly getting stronger, louder as they draw closer. Then a loud Crescendo, the moment you first see them. The song in the back of his mind was a soothing violin solo, somewhat repressed by Shukaku…

But still, he recognized her, and she recognized him. They were were two halves of a whole, and when they were both 14, they saw each other, for the first time. She was the daughter of a visiting minor lord, who had a problem recognizing that entitlement wouldn't bring him anywhere. Still, she was as sweet as the scent of the first spring flowers, and as clever as a cunning fox on the hunt. Never faltering, believing in something better then herself, and that despite her having been born to royal blood, she could become a protector.

Oh no, she wasn't a ninja by any means. She wasn't any good at sneaking around or setting a trap, nevermind how bad she was at throwing kunai. He always had to chuckle, just thinking about the one day, he tried to teach her to throw one, he thought Baki still had the scar on his back end from it…

No, but she had a way with words. She could have convinced you to hand over everything you owned including your current underwear, and make you think it was your idea in the first place.

He was slowly walking along, remembering fond memories, of first tentative smiles and tinkling laughs, small pranks meant to make him fluttered…

While walking down memory lane he was also walking along the road, most villagers greeting him with a small, respectful bow, while kids were waving at him enthusiastically from beside their parents.

He remembered, how everyone loved _her._ She would walk down the main market street every morning, and greet everyone individually, regardless of status. She'd play tag with the older children, and gift small toys to younger ones, having made them the previous night, by flickering candlelight.

.

.

.

_“Gaara, shouldn't you be at a meeting right now?” she asked in her soft voice. They were fifteen, Gaara already having been named Kazekage, and so most of his days were taken up by council meetings, where they discussed future plans for the village, etc… But today was different. He wasn't going to take part in today's discussions, he already had other plans…_

_“Originally, yes. But I wanted to show you something.”he said, a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth. He was excited, he'd been planning this for two months now, it had to go according to plan…_

_“And what would that be, my dear Shinobi?”she looked up at him, from under her long lashes, her dark eyes peering at him questioningly._

_“Follow me please?”he took her hand, with a smile, and pulled her after himself, walking slowly in the predawn darkness. Slowly, they were walking along the dark streets, in a direction she's never been before, the fading stars trying to shine their light to ease their walk. But she still couldn't see a thing. For a short second, Gaara let her hand go, but just as quickly, if not quicker, he caught it again between his lean long fingers, and pulled her upwards. She could nearly make out the shape of roofs before her. So they were on a building?_

_“Look.”was all he said to her, as he pointed to a direction with his right. Looking that way, you could just make out the first few rays of sunshine, behind the sandy dunes._

_“It's beautiful…”she whispered, then looked to her right, where she saw Gaara move._

_“I know we haven't been together long, bu…”_

_“Yes.”_

_“What?”_

_“I said, yes, Gaara, I'll marry you.”_

_“Oh…”_

_._

_._

_._

He chuckled, remembering the memory fondly. That was the first time he was genuinely dumbfounded. Slowly, he came to a stop, right beside a small sand dune, on which even smaller cacti grew their colorful, sweet flowers. There was one rock at the edge of the small cacti heaven. He sat down beside it, slowly trailing his hand over the words carved into it.

He was just sad that he couldn't be with her in her last moments. They say, that severing a soulmate bond forcefully, can and will lead to one or both ends deaths. In their case? Their bond was severed by his first “death” caused by the Akatsuki. At first he didn't know what was wrong, when he woke up. He just knew that he felt strange. Missing a piece, that was there before. He thought it was the hole Shukaku left behind. But even that didn't sound right to his ears, like even the Bijuu sized hole couldn't compare to the one he was feeling. He fainted.

The second he regained consciousness in his village, he knew. He couldn't feel her, even though they tested if they could find each other inside their home, and did so easily. She was no more.

At first he blamed himself. It took sending Naruto over, to once again beat some sense into him, for him to realize that this whole thing was just something he had no control over. He knew she wouldn't have blamed him either…

It still hurt, remembering her tinkling laughter, the mischief in her eyes. And he knew it wouldn't get any easier, he'd just get used to the pain…

And so thinking about the scolding he'd get from her for his gloomy thoughts, he stood from the grave with a huff of amusement, and walked off, back towards his village, their village. What he didn't see was the ghostly figure standing amongst the cacti, behind his back, long dark hair blowing in a nonexistent wind, smiling at his retreating figure…


End file.
